1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image searching apparatus, an image printing apparatus, a print ordering system, an over-the-counter printing terminal apparatus, an image capturing apparatus, and an image searching program and method. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for capturing a subject and accumulating images to allow a user to extract desired images from the accumulated images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method used for selling photographs taken at events held at facilities such as kindergartens involved posting a large number of photographs and having participants select those featuring themselves or friends and ordering the selected photographs. As a technique to assist in the task of selecting photographs, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-70717 discloses a method involving establishing communication with wireless tags attached in advance to subjects in order to measure the positions of the subjects upon taking photographs thereof, wherein the image subjects are identified based on the measured positions and the tag information of the wireless tags.